Support
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: When the members of kogarasumaru are feeling down and out the best thing they need is support. AgitoxYayoi KazuxEmily
1. Chapter 1

As the 6th bell toled of the impening Gram Scale tournament the members of team Kogarasumaru and Black Flame, gazed up at the clock that stood above all else.

"It seems that it time for me to take my leave" Black Flame said as he waved down a cab. He turned to Agito, Emily and Yayoi who had accompanied him in following Kazu. "May I offer one of you a ride?"

All three of them replied with a 'no' in Agito's case it was a 'hell no'. They waved goodbye to their friend as the taxi sped off into the night, Emily's eyes turned downward to where Kazu and Ikki sat laughing around a campfire.

"Emily, were going" the voice of Yayoi called shocking her friend back into reality. "Do you wanna walk back with us?"

Emily gave a forced laugh "No I'm…wait" something about what Yayoi just said didn't sit well with her. "What do you mean by 'we're going' and what's with 'us'?" Emily questioned trying to put two and two together.

"Well you see…"

"Don't say a fucking work!" Agito hissed interrupting Yayoi.

"It'll be fine" she said waving it off. "Emily will understand"

"I said don't damn-" Agito was interrupted via the switching of his eye patch by Emily.

"Now that shark boy is out of the way tell what's up with you and Mr. thirst for blood?" Emily asked hungry for the details.

"w-well you see" Yayoi began with a nervous laugh. "I think it was a little while after we got back from the training camp…"

Flash back

Agito wandered around town his vision hazy, the night just as dark as his vision. With each step he took he nearly stumbled as he grew weaker and weaker. Ever since Ikki and him moved from the Noyamano house hold he had been spending his nights around town either training or trying to find a place to lay his head but now he seemed at the end of his rope, the exhaustion had finally caught up to him.

He couldn't fight it anymore, giving into the exhaustion he collided into something firm yet at the same time, soft and warm. It was a person but h couldn't make out who it was. "Agito!" The person shouted his name. "Agito can you here me?" They shouted again. Agito tried to fight the exhaustion as he clawed at their clothes trying to support himself but he lacked the energy and blacked out.

Agito jerked upwards as if waking up from a nightmare. He sat up in bed sweat dripping from his body. He took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, he looked around at his surrounding "Where the fuck am I?!" As he gazed around the room he saw no one he knew nor was it a place he had ever been before. He crawled out of bed still feeling the after effects of his exhaustion. "That's right I passed out in the middle of the street and…" There was a pause as he pulled a blank in his memory. "I was kidnapped! This had better not be that Aeon Cock guys house" he said with a sour expression as he purposely left out the 'l' in his name.

He used a dresser to pull himself upward before began rummaging through drawers to find any clues. The very first drawer he pulled open was filled with panties varying in color, style and how much fabric it consisted of. "Shit this actually might be that fags house" he said after he pulled out a pair and looked it over. Another object caught his eye, it was a picture frame, picking it up his expression darkened. "This might be even worse than being at that fag's house."

"What are you looking at Agito?" A dark voice filled with malice whispered in his ear and he felt a chill race down his spine.

"Shit" was all he could say before he felt the world around him spin before he hit his back on the ground. Gazing up he saw Yayoi Nakayama, a member of Kogarasumaru who was more of the support type than an actual player. She only wore a large t-shirt, she was apparently getting ready to go to sleep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing going through my stuff, much less my 'personal' drawer" She said as she snatched the par he had still clutched in his hand.

"How they hell was I supposed to know what that you kept your sexy panties in that draw when I've never been to your house! Shit."

"Well you shouldn't go through…wait did you say they were sexy?" Yayoi asked, a blush on her face as she twisted the pair in her hands.

Agito sucked his teeth blowing it off but his blush clearly betrayed him. "I only said that because at first I thought I should be terrified because it looked like something that Aeon freak would keep in his house." He commented completely destroying what could have been a compliment earlier. "Anyway why the hell am I at your house?"

"I brought you here after you collapsed on me in the middle of the street." Yayoi expression turned dark. "Now I'm having thoughts that I should have left you there." Agito twitched. "Don't act so scared I haven't decided to…yet." She said as she turned around to retrieve a tray before placing it in front of him. "Eat I don't want you passing out on me again."

Agito stared down at the food questionably "there isn't anything in here that'll put me to sleep so you can have your way with me right?"

"You've were asleep for two hours, five minutes and forty-eight seconds if I wanted to I could have done it by now." She said with a sly smirk as she once again displayed her awareness of time without the use of a clock. She just had to have a relation with Tool Toul To.

Agito considered the fact that she recently had tied him up and to a canoe before paddling said canoe into the middle of a lake he figured there was about an 80 chance that this food did have something in it and that she most likely did have her way with him earlier and was planning to again. However the need for food over powered his common sense as he made quick work of the plate before standing. "Thanks for the meal."

"What you're leaving?" Yayoi sounded somewhat surprised.

"There no point in me staying here" he said as he turned to the door. "Now where are my AT's." He said as he began to search for his misplaced skates. As he took a step he felt something wrap around his waist, its weight causing him to fall forward. He didn't need to look back, he knew it was Yayoi. He could tell because he felt something soft pressed against his back.

"The least you could do is stay!"

"Why the hell should I? What do you expect from me, thanks?!"

Yayoi let out a low growl before she rolled him over. As she hovered over him she had an angry expression on her face. "Why must you be so difficult?!"

"Me? You're the one who pulled me into your fucking house and now won't let me fucking leave!"

"It's called courtesy!" She said leaning closer to him "After I brought you in and fed you the least you could do is stay. It's not like you have anyplace to sleep anyway!"

Yayoi had moved her self extremely close to him. Her face was inches from his, as she lay atop him he felt her form pressing up against his as she straddled him. And there was a sweet scent radiating from her, could she have just come from taking a bath? "Get off of me!"

"Answer me why can't you just be nice for once?"

"Get the hell off of me!" Agito shouted growing angrier.

"Afraid to let someone into you cage?" Yayoi asked as she considered her assault.

Get the fuck off of me!"

"If you want to go so bad why don't you get up them?"

"Idiots it's because you're…" He was about to say that she was holding him down but he realized that there wasn't even the slightest bit of weight on his arms. He could have pushed her off of him at anytime.

"So what is it Mr. fang king? Think you're better than everyone else? Think that you can just squash everyone else? Think you're too much of an animal to be apart of societ-kya!" Yayoi had interrupted her self when she let out a small girlish laugh as she sat up, her face was beet red. There was a moment of silence between them as she continued to sit on him, biting the tip of her thumb. "Is that your…" she didn't dare answer the question. They both knew she was referring to the thing pressing against her thigh just hiding under her shirt.

Agito gave no reply but simply looked off to the side his face just as red. "Sorry I'll get up" Yayoi said as she motioned to stand only to feel something pull her back down. It was Agito, he had placed his hands on her waist and was pulling her back down.

"Hey do you remember that stupid thing that idiot Crow said?"

She sighed "Ikki says a lot of stupid things."

"I was talking about when he was pretending to be me and said 'the dragon god in my pants also feels like making a legend on your transparent panties'." He said quoting Ikki word for word when he had found the two of them together. A blush spread across Yayoi's face as she remembered the incident. "Well at that time that idiot may have been right."

Her blush deepened even further before she leaned forwards and whispered "And I would have let you." That got a reaction out of Agito as he turned to face her only to have his lips meet hers.

End Flash back

"And that's how Agito started staying at my house." Yayoi gave a nervous laugh after recounting the memory.

Emily just stared back at her dumbstruck. "So you're telling me that thanks to my advice Agito has already nearly seen you naked, kissed you and possibly fondled you putting you way ahead of me and Kazu who've I've liked longer?!"

"Um…pretty much" Yayoi said laughing nervously again.

"That's not fair!!" Emily shouted shaking Akito. "Why must you be happy and when I suffer?!" Emily radiated with intent to kill. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "WHAT?!...Kazu-sama?" Emily's anger subsided when she saw the blonde boy standing behind her.

TBC

Well and so begins another one of my fics for air gear fics. This time starring the latest couple, Yayoi and Agito. See you next time, live high and let it fly. No idea where that last part came from.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kazu-sama…" Emily said as she dropped Akito to the ground.

"Hey you're out late, had a party to go to or something?" Kazu said joking having just come from something similar himself.

"Um…I was just out for a walk, yeah, I was out walking with Agito and Yayoi" Emily said partially lying because she had indeed come from a party. In fact it was the one she had just came from.

"But they're not here" Kazu said with a confused expression.

Emily turned to face were her friends were just standing to see that they were no longer there "they were just…I bet those bastards snuck off somewhere to make out" she said with a clenched fist and a frustrated look upon her face.

"Well it wouldn't be right if I let you walk home alone" He asked offering to take her home. Emily readily accepted as she furiously nodded her head as she was at a loss for words but before they could start walking a roar erupted from both their stomach causing them both to blush. Neither one of them had eaten since earlier that day. Kazu coughed "well I guess we could stop to get something to eat, there's a coffee shop not to far from here anyway."

Emily face turned beet red as she felt her body temperature rise and her heart beat began to race. Did Kazu just ask me out on a date? Had her prayers finally been answered, or could it be that he was just trying to be nice; either way she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. She lightly nodded her head as she tried to contain her excitement.

Minutes later the two of them entered the shop Kazu had mentioned earlier. As soon as they entered the room several girly shrieks rang out before Kazu was surrounded by several unfamiliar women. "Kazu-sama" they all shouted in unison. The horde surrounded him and Emily grasping at him as they bombarded him with question after question. They were no doubt fan girls.

Emily eyes sparkled with malice as thought after thought drifted through her mind as she imagined what she'd do to them for coming so close to her Kazu and even calling him by the same nickname she used for him. The girls felt a chill travel down their spine as the felt Emily's trained glance. "Hey Kazu-sama, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Emily was about to protest, saying that she wasn't his girlfriend(yet), but the words never formed as she felt something light press against her cheek as she felt something grasp her hand tightly. Kazu had not only held her hand but kissed her cheek! "K-Kazu…" she said weakly as a blush spread across her face. The girls moaned in their apparent defeat before sulking out.

Kazu ended up ordering for them both as Emily could no longer speak, instead she played with a trinket around her neck, it was the necklace (actually a bracelet) that Kazu had saved when a girl tried to throw it out a window (manga only). "Are you okay?" Kazu asked trying to catch her attention as he held her drink out in front of her.

She looked up at him with a dazed expression upon her face as she contemplated what just had happened. She reached up about to take the cup when she stopped instead she stood up and rushed out of the shop, with a sigh Kazu chased after her.

Even without her AT's Emily still was tough to chase down. Kazu shouted her name trying to call her back but she never stopped...until she tried to rush across the street and into oncoming traffic. She stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights as the blare of the horn echoed through her ears, she shut her eyes and waited for impact. "Time!" A cry echoed throughout the streets and the next thing Emily felt was weightlessness as the blare of the horn disappeared.

Opening her eyes she saw that she was in the arms of Kazu. He had used one of his newly developed AT skills to save her. "You idiot," he scolded her, backing her into a wall. "What would you have done if I didn't follow you?!"

Emily gave no response but only hunger head down.

He sighed as he lifted her chin so she could face him. Emily didn't want to face him, she tried to look away from him but found that she couldn't. She couldn't move a single part of her body! A smirk appeared on Kazu's face before he chuckled. "Time" was all he said and was all Emily needed to understand the situation but those thoughts quickly drained from her head as she felt Kazu's lips press against hers. Once she felt that she regained control of her body she reached up ready to push him off but she couldn't do it, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closers as she gave into the pleasure.

When their kiss finally broke Emily found that she had slid down the wall and was now in a sitting position as Kazu hovered above her. "You know when I was at that party earlier…" Kazu began as he sat next to her. She made a small noise to show she was listening as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I had to play this guy in a game where I had to be an angel and rescue lost souls."

Emily gave a small giggle "I could see that." She suppressed the fact that she was there, that she saw the entire thing, and just who were playing the lost souls; which reminded her she had to pay back that girl who hit Kazu with that bat.

"Well as the game continued it turned into more of a fight…" he looked up at the sky. "As I fought I could here this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to keep fighting and not to give up. In fact I've heard that voice lots of times during my battles."

"And what did this voice sound like?" She asked curious about this so called guiding voice.

"A girls" He replied without hesitation.

"What?!" Emily growled as she sat up. "Who is it?! Who's the old hag?!" She asked shaking him violently.

He shrugged feigning ignorance, "just some girl. She seems to show up to all of my matches." He could see anger welling up in her eyes but he had to push the joke a little further. "In fact I think I saw her today, she wore these really sexy stripped bra and panty combo too."

"Kazu," she said his name with a dark tone. "Tell me exactly who this girl is?" Emily obviously wished to beat the girl out of existence.

"Oh I think she was the same girl who was the starter when I competed in my first parts war." He said a matter-a-factly."

"How am I supposed to know who that…was…" her words slowed as she remembered the girl he was talking about. He was talking about her! She couldn't say anything all she could do was pull him close and press her lips against his for a short but sweet kiss.

Kazu rested his head in his lap as he smiled up at her. "Guess that means you're my angel huh?"

She smiled back at him "Yeah." They shared a brief moment of silence before a growl from Emily's stomach interrupted them. "I'm still hungry!" She whined.

END

If you haven't noticed this fic has been basically my continuation after one of the latest chapters in air gear, and I made a reference to a scene that even thought it was in the timeline for the show it only appeared in the manga. Also I might, maybe do an extension of the first chapter who asked for a lemon version of it.


End file.
